


Let Him Go

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pain, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: If you love someone, let them go. If they come back to you, they're yours. If they don't, they never were.





	Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Elliot. This is an old fic I'm posting in 2019 but with the original date I wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

**CW: Sui attempt**

* * *

Malik looked through the window of the restaurant. He could see Yugi sitting with some guy who looked like Yugi with dark skin, laughing at something that the other had said.

It was dark. Malik's skin crawled but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Tears burned his eyes and he walked away.

He was better without him. He kicked a trashcan.

He was better _without_ him. He kicked a rock and it hit a car.

 _He was better without him, dammit!_ He picked up a rock and threw it. He heard a crash as it broke something but he didn't look to check what it was.

He stormed into his apartment. He swept all of the photographs of him and Yugi off the shelf by the door.

He had done what they said to.

He had let Yugi go, and Yugi chose not to come back.

_If you love someone, let them go. If they come back to you, they're yours. If they don't, they never were._

He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't turn on the lights. He strode into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of something.

He didn't usually drink, but now he needed to.

Five years. Five _fucking_ years.

Tears burned his eyes and the alcohol burned his throat. With each bottle, he broke more pictures.

On his seventh, he picked up the last one. It had been a birthday present from Yugi.

It was of them on their first date to an amusement park. They had been taking a selfies. Malik had leaned over and kissed Yugi just as he had taken the picture.

Malik raised it to throw down and smash. Then he placed it back on the table.

He sobbed. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

All of the bad feelings, the bad memories that Yugi had helped him to get over crashed over him.

He staggered to the bathroom. He still hadn't turned on the lights.

He closed the door. Yugi was better without him.

He was better _without_ him.

_He was better without him._

* * *

Tears burned Yugi's eyes and he fell to his knees sobbing. He hugged himself, trying to calm himself down.

He couldn't bring himself to open the bathroom door.

He couldn't do it. He heard the thud when he came in. He could see the rope through the keyhole.

He couldn't do it.

Glass pierced his legs. Why?

Malik had said it was fine if he went out with a friend now and again.

He had said he would be _okay._

_He promised, dammit!_

Yugi needed him. He shakily stood up. All of the pictures had been broken. He stumbled into the kitchen.

There was one on the table.

The one he had gotten him for his birthday.

Yugi's eyes trailed to where he had left the note. It was still there. Unopened.

_No._

Yugi opened the note again with trembling hands.

_Malik,_

_My cousin Atem's in town. Going to dinner with him to catch up. Love you._

_Yugi._

He swallowed. _He didn't read it._

He stumbled back to the bathroom and shakily opened the door. Malik was on the ground, his back facing him.

Yugi was glad. He didn't think he could bare seeing Malik's glassy eyes.

He looked at the rope and frowned. It had been cut.

He looked around and saw a knife by Malik's hand. He looked at Malik again and saw his shoulders moving slightly.

His eyes widened. He was breathing.

_He was alive._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, lease review.


End file.
